


Explosion - Different Explainations

by LazyAppleTree



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAppleTree/pseuds/LazyAppleTree
Summary: This story is based and inspired by season 1 of Mianite, it involves the Temple of Mianite being destroyed. If you don't want spoilers, go binge watch the series, because you will have no idea what's going on.Tom being a Dianitee, He follows the orders of his God, and causes chaos and mayhem, which will have sever consequence. Destroying a Temple of a God, it won't end well. The Dispute causes friendships to break, and strained. Trust is now hard to come by. How can this be fixed.~get ready for the angst tom~I will try my hardest at it, Not that good at writing angst stories. But i hope you enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *author note: might fix up the summary later, but for now its staying like this. I'll think of howto type it later.

# Exploded

Feet sprint on the ground in a random direction, trying to get away from the several other footsteps running after them. The footsteps running for their life, belong to the Dianitee by the name of Tom Syndicate.

The others behind him was his so called 'friends', they were going to kill him for what Dianite had him do. He was made to push the button to blow up the Mianite temple.

****

####  **Tom's POV:**

I didn't have much of a choice. I was told to push it or he would control him to do with it anyways. Or he would kill me. So I did. As soon as it was done I was teleported away from the explosions. The others were on the hill beside me. They saw me get teleported to the beach below them.

** **

####  **Flashback*****

(After I was teleported)  
My feet land on the sand. My legs feel like they were going to give out from the weird sensation, which I should get use to now. It tends to happen a lot lately. Quite literally.

But, as soon as I realised I was on the beach. I heard whispers from over the hill next to me, and I saw Tucker, Sonja, Jordan, Dec and Champwan, along with the Dianitees and Wizards. Everyone is there, even the Pirates.

They are going to witness something destructive and devastation and my heart jumped to my throat and my stomach dropped. Fear rose inside of me faster then it need to, fear, anguish, and sadness. My head is screaming forgiveness. My eyes were wide and tears were building up, I was terrified about how they might react to this. I know made and the other Dianitees would seem shocked, might be shocked but cheering for Dianites win, the others will be unpredictable, and that makes me scared.

They looked at me confused, like they were questioning my look of fear that's plastered practicality all over my face.

"Tom? What's-" before tucker could finish his sentence, the Mianite temple started blowing up. The force of the explosions threw me onto my back. I look to the others to see them all crying, screaming on the ground, or just standing there in shock.

Tucker and I looked at each other in the eyes. Hatred raided off him, fire burned in his eyes. Then everything went in slow-motion as my world was crumbling and my trust dwindled away in the hole of walls my mind created. Tucker ran at me with his sword and sliced me on my right side of my stomach.

Tucker was screaming; "you son of a b***h!!! How could you do this?!?!?!!" But all sound went numb as I tried to get up to my feet. Sonja, Jordan and Declin trying to hold Tucker back. But that didn't stop Tucker's foot from hitting me where he cut me with his sword, causing me to topple over again.

I look up to see Tucker's snarling face glaring at me. Suddenly, a shadow was in front of Tucker, and a loud crack was sounded around the area. Nade punched him, and started to argue with him. 

I tried, even though I was still dazed, slowly and silently got up and started to walk towards my home as the argument between everyone had started up. Everyone, except for the few just staying back to enjoy the fights, were so into the argument, they haven't noticed yet. 

"Your protecting Tom? he destroyed our Gods Temple!!" Tucker exclaimed to Sonja, who just scoffed and came back with; 

"He's our friend, we don't just turn on him like that, at least let him explain his side of his story." Sonja tried to calmly convince him. The others agreeing with her.

"No! Why would I give him give any time to explain anything! He doesn't deserve to explain anything for anything! He blew up the temple for no reason!" Tucker was overly angry.

The argument went on for a while longer, Dec noticed the moment I got up. He tried to get everyone's attention, but they were too busy in their own squabble to listen. Dec started to get mad so he threw himself in the middle of everyone to get their attention. 

"You guys can bicker all you want but if you want to help TOM!" Dec gesturing to me limping toward the Lilly pad bridge. "From not DYING of blood loss!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the blood trail I was left behind. 

"Oh no." "oh shit" all the above to describe screwing up so bad and panicking with all the speed of a horse. They started to run towards me (not really looking at them) "I didn't think the cut was that bad.." Tucker whispers before running after everyone. I look behind me and pick my pace up a bit.

My eyesight started getting blurry and I felt my body fall. A sound of crashing water and the feel of being soaked in water is all I could hear and feel, then my world went dark.


	2. The Aftermath

# ~The Nightmare~

The Mianite Temple was destroyed, Danite made me destroyed it, and now everyone hates me. They almost killed me, I now have a deep gasp on side, which was bleeding immensely. I can hear muffled screaming and yelling from the others, yelling & scowling Tucker for what he has done, It was getting hard to hear. I then heard running behind me, by the time I got to the Lilly bridge and turn around. Shadows version of my friends with glowing eyes and frightening smirks playing on their faces.

I turn around to run across the bridge, My vision got blurry and my legs shook. Two Lilly pads in and I fall into the river. Closing my eyes, I waited for the impact. But it never came, slowly opening my eyes, I wasn't in the water, I was laying on the floor of the Temple in the Nether, The temple of Dianite.

Suddenly, voices started to be hear around the room, getting louder by the minute. Soon they were loud enough I could hear myself, and my ears felt like falling off. It was getting to loud, Then it all stopped. I got to my feet, studying my balance. Droplets of blood started to make a puddle. I made my way to the praying drops, but as soon as I stepped, "TOM!" "Traitor" "How could you do this to us" A sound of a sword being pulled from the sheath. Turning around just in time to see the shadow version of tucker, before the sword sliced down on me, throwing me down the praying drop.

Everything went slowly, as I fell down into the opening of the drop, I saw all the shadows of my friends watching me. I saw the droplets of blood flying as I fall. Then it all went black as I fell closer to the droppers.   
~end of nightmare~

I woke up in a sweat, trying to sit up only to have a overbearing pain in my side. Looking over, I saw that my shirt was off and there was bandage over my stomach and chest. I must have busted something while trying to sit under so fast, because I saw small beads of blood starting to show through, and was starting to soak the bandages.

I lay my head back on the pillow, exhausted from the pain and the crushing migraine. My body is aching so bad, I tried to place my hand where the gash was, I somehow made it worse and it started to cause a burning pain. I silently screamed, tears welling in my eyes. I guess that it was loud enough, because I heard feet filing into the room. Everything was ringing, which caused all noise to be muffled. There were hands shaking me, on my forehead, and Holding me down when the went near the bandages.

There was crying from what I heard, and a lot of calling out my name. But it was all muffled by the ringing. It then started to go dark and then the world went black.   
\-----  
Jordan's pov:  
Holy shit. It happened so fast! Tom and Tucker, the temple, the hatred! Why happen to make it go that direction, why did Tom even blow up the temple in the first place?!

My head swirling with questions upon questions, and nothing is coming up with answers. I look over to Tucker and Sonja, and saw them in the corner, yelling at each other. Sonja with tears in her eyes and Tucker with his face becoming red. It was obvious that it was over what Tucker did to Tom.

Tom.

My worry was over the man in the priests home, laying on a bed with a wound on his torso. Possibly of him bleeding out was real. And there's nothing to really help it because of Tucker---

I need to stop, it will only make it worse if I dwell over it. The balance between everyone is breaking, and it's shattering fast.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Declin and Champwan came out of Tom's room, yelling; "Guys! Tom's awake guys! Come on!" And with that everyone ran like lab rats into the room. We tried to snap him out of the trance. We shook him, called his name, we tried. EVERYTHING!

"G-g-guy?" Came out a before he closed his eyes again and went limp. Before anyone said anything, Dec was checking his pulse and check body signs. "He's still alive, No worries."

Like everyone, I let go of my breathe that logged itself into my throat. After wrapping his bandages again, everyone left, but Sonja, Tucker and I stayed behind. Incase he wakes up like this again, and he actually hurts himself next time.

The whole time. Sonja was questioning Tucker why he was even in the room right now. Which started up another argument.

"Why don't you two just stop?! Tom is laying here, hurt because of the poor decisions SOMEBODY" glances at Tucker, "Has made because he's a stubborn and selfish asshole who needs to lay off." Sonja gives a smug look to Tucker.

"BUT! It doesn't mean to argue with him just because you're angry. SONJA!" In return, Tucker did his share of the smug looks, glaring has been shared.

After it being silent for a while, we continue to wait for Tom to wake up fully, and to know what even happened for him to blow up the Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. I know technically this isn't a very long chapter. I was trying to get this out. But it's been a while since I have written this story, I am a really bad procrastinator. Sorry for the late upload but, HERE YA GO! Lol❤️ please enjoy the angst and weird random dreams I have made Tom go through.
> 
> Have no idea where the idea for the dream came in. But it is a nice touch to add to the angsty madness.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I'll try to do a longer chapter later. It might be a while though. Considering how long it took for this one❤️👌🏻

**Author's Note:**

> Continue on chapter 2~ sorry for the cliff hanger. I just want this part to be its own chapter. Though I don't know weather or not it will be a short chapter, and sorry if this was a restively short chapter. (Btw sorry for some misspellings I'm not sure how some words are spelled)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. the second should be up soon. I love you <3
> 
> =)


End file.
